hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2019 Atlantic hurricane season (HHJ)
The 2019 Atlantic hurricane season was a slightly below-average hurricane season that produced 12 named storms, with 7 of them becoming hurricanes, and 2 becoming major hurricanes. The season officially began on June 1, 2019, and ended on November 30, 2019. These dates historically describe the period each year when most tropical cyclones form in the Atlantic basin. The first system of the season, Andrea, formed on July 6, a month after the season officially started. while the final storm of the season, Lorenzo, dissipated on November 4, prior to the end of the season. Seasonal Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:230 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/07/2019 till:30/11/2019 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/07/2019 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(0–62_km/h)_(TD) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117 km/h)_(TS) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h)_(C1) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h)_(C2) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208-km/h)_(C3) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h)_(C4) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h)_(C5) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:06/07/2019 till:17/07/2019 color:C3 text:"Andrea (C3)" from:28/07/2019 till:30/07/2019 color:TS text:"Barry (TS)" from:11/08/2019 till:18/08/2019 color:C1 text:"Chantal (C1)" from:15/08/2019 till:20/08/2019 color:TS text:"Dorian (TS)" from:29/08/2019 till:06/09/2019 color:C2 text:"Erin (C2)" from:07/09/2019 till:09/09/2019 color:TS text:"Fernand (TS)" from:08/09/2019 till:11/09/2019 color:TS text:"Gabrielle (TS)" from:14/09/2019 till:23/09/2019 color:C4 text:"Humberto (C4)" Barset:break from:18/09/2019 till:01/10/2019 color:TS text:"Imelda (TS)" from:04/10/2019 till:11/10/2019 color:C2 text:"Jerry (C2)" from:18/10/2019 till:22/10/2019 color:C2 text:"Karen (C2)" from:31/10/2019 till:04/11/2019 color:C1 text:"Lorenzo (C1)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/07/2019 till:31/07/2019 text:July from:01/08/2019 till:31/08/2019 text:August from:01/09/2019 till:30/09/2019 text:September from:01/10/2019 till:31/10/2019 text:October from:01/11/2019 till:30/11/2019 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson hurricane wind scale)" Systems Hurricane Andrea Early on July 4, a broad area of disturbed weather associated with a tropical disturbance was located in the open Atlantic. The disturbance tracked westwards, slowly gaining tropical characteristics. By July 6, the disturbance had formed a closed circulation and became Tropical Storm Andrea. The storm gradually moved westwards, with minor intensification occurring. After making a north-to-southwards curve, Andrea became a Hurricane on July 9, and Hurricane watches were issued for the Lesser Antilles. The storm continued to move westwards, continuing to intensify. By early on July 12, Andrea unexpectedly strengthened into a Category 3 Hurricane, and the storm began to bear down on the Lesser Antilles, brining Tropical-Storm-force winds to the islands stating July 12. Andrea moved through the Lesser Antilles as a slightly weaker Category 2 Hurricane on July 13. Andrea then entered an area of high wind-shear and began to weaken due to the unfavorable conditions. The storm also stalled in movement, execrating the storm's weakening process. Andrea weakened into a Depression on July 16, and the storm's cloud tops were exposed to the east, indicating a post-tropical transition process. The storm weakened into a remnant low on July 17, just south of the Windward Islands. Andrea's remnants would eventually go on to bring heavy rains to the Bahamas. Tropical Storm Barry On July 27, a broad area of low pressure was located about 100 miles off the Florida coastline, showing signs of development. The disturbance moved northwards and organized into a Tropical Depression during the early hours on July 28. The storm gradually tracked to the northeast, but struggled to intensify due to unfavorable surface conditions. Against all odds, the depression became a Tropical Storm on July 29 and received the name "Barry". The storm maintained Tropical Storm status for the next 18 hours, until weakening back into a depression Late on July 29 due to higher wind-shear. The system began to lose tropical characteristics and was eventually absorbed by a frontal system on July 30, and Barry's remnants tracked across the North Atlantic. Hurricane Chantal On August 10, a tropical disturbance was located off the coast of Honduras. The disturbance rapidly organized, and formed a closed circulation, and was classified as Tropical Storm Chantal early on August 11. The storm gradually moved to the northwest, intensifying as it moved closer to land. Tropical Storm warnings were issued for most of the Yucatan Peninsula Late on August 11. Chantal eventually made its first landfall as a Tropical Storm with winds of 50 mph in Northern Belize on August 13. The storm then rapidly weakened due to land interaction, and became a Depression just six hours after landfall. The storm then moved into the Gulf of Mexico, where conditions were more favorable for intensification. Chantal re-intensified into a Tropical Storm early on August 14. The storm began to slow down in movement, and gradually turned southwestwards. Chantal eventually intensified into a Hurricane on August 16, and Warnings were issued for parts of the Mexico coast. Chantal starting bringing heavy rains to Mexico stating late on August 16. The storm made landfall in Mexico as a Category 1 Hurricane with 75 mph winds late on August 17. The storm then moved inland and quickly degenerated into a remnant low on August 18. Chantal's remnants would move into the pacific and contribute to the development of Hurricane Dalila. Tropical Storm Dorian Late on August 14, a broad area of disturbed weather associated with a tropical low was located north of the Dominican Republic, with high chances of development. The disturbance formed a closed circulation and became Tropical Depression Four on August 15. The Depression moved northwestwards and gradually intensified, becoming a Tropical Storm later on August 15, and received the name "Dorian", and Tropical Storm Warnings were issued for the Florida coastline. Dorian gradually intensified over the next 24 hours, before eventually making landfall in Florida as a Tropical Storm early on August 17 with winds of 50 mph. After moving through the state, the storm weakened slightly. The storm then started to re-intensify after entering the Gulf of Mexico, where conditions were favorable for further strengthening. The storm had a gradual northwestward movement, and steadily intensified over the next few days. Dorian eventually made its second landfall on the coastline of Mississippi on August 19 as a Tropical Storm with winds of approximately 65 mph. Dorian then moved inland and rapidly weakened, before eventually degenerating into a remnant low over the central United States on August 20. Hurricane Erin On August 28, a Tropical disturbance was located near the Cabo Verde islands, showing signs of development. The disturbance gradually developed and eventually formed a closed circulation and became Tropical Storm Erin on August 29. The system gradually moved to the west, gradually intensifying as it moved. Due to favorable conditions, Erin intensified into a Hurricane on August 31. Erin then entered an area of less favorable conditions, and remained a borderline hurricane for around 36 hours before briefly weakening back into a Tropical Storm on September 1. Erin then re-intensified into a Hurricane roughly six hours later. Erin then entered a unusually favorable area of intensification, and became a Category 2 late on September 2. Erin continued moving northwestwards, but weakened due to cooler surface conditions, although the weakening was gradual. Due to the cooler sea surface temperatures, Erin weakened back into a Tropical Storm on September 4. A ridge that came in from the north steered the storm to the east that same day. The storm then started accelerating in movement and re-intensified into a Hurricane for a third time on September 5. The storm then started to undergo an extra-tropical transition, and became Post-Tropical just north of the Azores. The storm's remnants would eventually go on to affect the British Isles on September 7. Tropical Storm Fernand On September 6, a disturbed tropical low was located in the Bay of Campeche, showing signs of development. The system gradually developed and gained tropical characteristics, and became a Tropical Depression on September 7. The depression gradually moved to the northeast, gaining intensity. The system strengthened into a Tropical Storm early on September 8, and received the name "Fernand". The storm gradually intensified, but struggled to become strong due to moderate wind-shear across the Gulf of Mexico. Just before making landfall, the storm weakened slightly due to excess wind-shear. The storm made landfall as a Tropical Storm with winds of 45 mph. The storm moved in and rapidly degenerated into a remnant low over the southeastern United States. The remnants of the storm eventually moved back out into the Atlantic Ocean and dissipated. Tropical Storm Gabrielle Late on September 7, an area of disturbed weather associated with a tropical low was located north of the Bahamas, showing signs of development. The disturbance gradually tracked to the northeast, and eventually formed a closed circulation and was designated as a Tropical Depression on September 8. The depression started curving due northwards and intensified into a Tropical Storm twelve hours after forming, and received the name "Gabrielle". The storm struggled to intensify due to moderate wind-shear and unfavorable surface conditions. Gabrielle weakened into a depression for around six hours before re-intensifying. The storm then hooked onto the Gulf Stream and started tracking northeastwards. Because of the higher sea-surface temperatures, the storm reached borderline Hurricane status just before undergoing a post-tropical transition. Due to its northerly location, the storm became post-tropical before it could be classified as a hurricane on September 11. Gabrielle's remnants would go on to eventually affect Europe. Hurricane Humberto A broad tropical invest was located a couple hundred miles east of the Lesser Antilles on September 13. The disturbance moved westwards and gradually acquired tropical characteristics. The system became a Tropical Storm on September 14 and received the name "Humberto". The storm affected Trinidad and Tobago as a minimal Tropical Storm during the early hours of September 15. The storm then moved into the Caribbean and found favorable conditions for intensification. Humberto intensified into a Hurricane late on September 16. The storm continued tracking in a west-northwesterly direction, gaining momentum as it affected major islands like Jamaica. The storm intensified into a Major Hurricane by September 18. Even with increasing interaction with land and higher than usual wind-shear, Humberto still intensified into a Category 4 Hurricane during the early hours of September 19. The storm then took an unusual curve and stalled near the coast of Belize, maintaining high-end Category 4 status, bringing deadly torrential rains to the country. After stalling and moving southwards, Humberto made landfall in Guatemala as a Category 3 Hurricane with winds of around 120 mph. Major damages would ensue as the storm tracked into the Yucatan Peninsula. The storm rapidly weakened into a Tropical Depression after elongated land interaction. Humberto then entered the Gulf of Mexico and re-intensified into a minimal Tropical Storm early on September 22. Humberto made a final landfall in Louisiana as a Tropical Storm. The storm moved inland and degenerated into a non-tropical low pressure system over Mississippi. Tropical Storm Imelda On September 17, a large tropical wave was located a couple hundred miles south of the Cabo Verde Islands, showing signs of development. The disturbance quickly formed a closed circulation and was designated as a Tropical Depression on September 18. The Depression tracked northwestwards and slowly intensified, eventually becoming Tropical Storm Imelda on September 19. Imelda then did something unusual, and made a complex loop. This caused the system to weaken into a Depression for a brief amount of time. After finishing its loop, the storm re-intensified into a Tropical Storm on September 22. The storm remained weak due to its odd movement and the sharan air that limited the storm from becoming strong. The storm weakened into a Depression for a second time on September 23. As the storm's movement aimed westwards, Imelda found more favorable conditions for development, and re-intensified into a Tropical Storm by September 24. However, the storm entered a very high area of wind-shear and the storm's structure rapidly deteriorated, causing the storm to weaken into a Depression two more times over the next 72 hours. The storm exited the area of high wind-shear and re-intensified into a Tropical Storm for the fifth time in its run on September 28. Imelda moved northwestwards and intensified gradually, reaching peak just southeast of the Carolinas. Eventually, during the early hours of October 1, the storm made landfall in North Carolina as a weak Tropical Storm. Imelda's structure quickly degenerated over land, and the storm moved into the US as an extra-tropical system on October 1. Hurricane Jerry A non-tropical low pressure system formed in the open Atlantic Ocean on October 3, and was forecast to eventually acquire subtropical characteristics over the next 36 hours. The system gradually gained subtropical characteristics and became Subtropical Storm Jerry on October 4. The storm curved westwards and Jerry became a Tropical cyclone on October 5. Jerry continued to curve throughout the Atlantic, fluctuating between Tropical Storm and Hurricane status. Jerry then started moving northwards on October 9, influencing further strengthening of the storm. Jerry became a Category 2 Hurricane southeast of Bermuda on October 10. Jerry continued to move northwards, and started undergoing an extra-tropical transition, completing it on October 11, where it moved towards Newfoundland as a post-tropical cyclone with Hurricane-force winds. Jerry's remnants eventually moved across northeastern Canada over the next few days. Hurricane Karen A broad area of low pressure was located in the central Caribbean north of Venezuela on October 17. This disturbance gradually tracked towards the west, and eventually acquires tropical characteristics by October 18, and became the 11th named storm, "Karen". In an unlikely turn of events, Karen shot northwestwards and began to rapidly intensify. The storm became a Category 2 Hurricane just 36 hours after forming, and Hurricane warnings were issued for Cuba. Karen narrowly avoided landfall initially, but eventually made landfall in Cuba on October 20 as a Category 2 Hurricane with winds of around 100 mph. Karen turned westwards and caused major flooding across all of Cuba, even with the storm undergoing gradual weakening. The storm weakened into a Depression by early on October 22, and degenerated into a frontal low over western Cuba. Karen became one of Cuba's worst flooding disasters in the Country's history. Some areas of Cuba saw rain in excess of 50 inches from the storm alone. Hurricane Lorenzo On October 29, a broad tropical wave was located off the coast of Honduras, showing signs of development. The disturbance initially struggled to form a closed circulation, but eventually managed to form one on October 31. The system was then designated as a Tropical Storm that same day, and received the name "Lorenzo". Tropical Storm warnings were issued for the Florida coastline that same day, as the system moved northeastwards. Lorenzo intensified into a Hurricane late on November 1 near the Florida coastline. The storm then started to curve westwards, and entered an area of higher wind-shear, which caused the storm to weaken. Lorenzo weakened back into a Tropical Storm on November 2. The storm continued to gradually weaken as it tracked westwards. Lorenzo eventually weakened into a Tropical depression on the morning of November 4, with the system denigrating into a remnant low eighteen hours later. The storm's remnants eventually made landfall in Texas on November 5, and burnt heavy rains and gale-force winds to the area. Storm Names The following list of names was used for named storms that form in the North Atlantic in 2019. The names not retired from this list will be used again in the 2025 season. This is the same list used in the 2013 season, with the exception of Imelda, which replaced Ingrid. Retirement In March of 2020, the World Meteorological Organization retired the names Humberto and Karen from its rotating name list due to the amounts of damages and deaths they caused. They were replaced with Hussien and Kathy for the 2025 season. Season Effects Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:Future Atlantic Seasons Category:HHJ's seasons Category:-AMO Seasons